<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of You Part 8 (The Honeymoon) by OnlyDarylNormanFic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011764">All of You Part 8 (The Honeymoon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic'>OnlyDarylNormanFic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of You [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pure Honeymoon loving smut goodness as the newlyweds enjoy their carefree days together in their new home, Alexandria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon &amp; You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of You [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of You Part 8 (The Honeymoon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>You and Daryl walked back to his house, hand in hand, and up the stairs. You were about to reach for the doorknob and push it open when Daryl’s hand stopped yours.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he said.</p>
<p>You turned and looked at him with a confused look on your face.</p>
<p>“What is it?” you asked.</p>
<p>“If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right,” he said, unslinging his crossbow and setting it on the side of the house right next to the door.</p>
<p>You looked over at him with a quizzical smile on your face as he turned back around and scooped you up into his arms.</p>
<p>You giggled and quickly wrapped your arms securely around his neck, leaning into him as he held you securely in his arms.</p>
<p>He quickly grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, walking you across the threshold. He turned around, shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked over at you with the happiest smile you had seen from him to this day.</p>
<p>“What?” you asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious at the look he was giving you and blushing a little.</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe you’re mine, forever now,” he said, slowly walking down the hall and into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“I’ve always been yours,” you said, leaning up and kissing his lips, pushing your tongue eagerly into his mouth.</p>
<p>You pushed your tongue into his mouth and passionately swirled your tongue around his, so hungry for his kiss.</p>
<p>He groaned in happy appreciation, kissing you back as deeply as he could, nearly stumbling with you in his arms as he walked you two quickly back into the bedroom. He laid you on the bed and you both swiftly climbed up it like clockwork, your lips never leaving each other’s as you did so.</p>
<p>You ran your hands up to his shoulders and pushed his vest quickly off and then began to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>At the same time, he ran his hand down your stomach and in between your legs, slowly rubbing on your clothed pussy. You both kissed each other as passionately as you ever had. You both wanted to claim this night and each other as much as you could. It was so hard to be away from each other, even for a short amount of time. The minute your bodies collided you both rushed at each other, so hungry for another taste.</p>
<p>You unbuttoned his shirt as you swirled your tongue deeply around his, moaning happily when you unbuttoned the last one. You ran your hands up his chest and pushed his shirt off of him, with his help.</p>
<p>He pulled his lips reluctantly off of yours and kneeled over you, straddling your body with his. He looked down at you, starting to pant with anticipation.</p>
<p>He looked you up and down, smiling happily at the sight of you in that dress and the ring on your finger.</p>
<p>He looked into your eyes with a slightly sheepish expression.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to get carried away. I want this to be what you want this to be tonight,” he said, his eyes softening to you as he tried to control himself.</p>
<p>You smiled sweetly up at him as your hands came to his belt and slowly undid it.</p>
<p>“What I want…” you said, your eyes getting more dangerous as you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.</p>
<p>“What I want is for you to take off my panties and fuck me hard like I know you want to. And then? Afterward? You can make love to me, slow and sweet,” you said, slowly tugging down his pants and looking up at him with pure wanting eyes for him.</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore how hard he was for you and ready for release. He looked down at you with pure sincerity in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Are ya sure, Y/N?” he asked you.</p>
<p>You smiled and ran your hands up to play with his messy hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure. Take me, Daryl. I want you so bad, always,” you said, purring up at him with the playful encouragement you knew he sometimes needed to fuck you like he wanted to.</p>
<p>He growled and nodded, pushing his lips to yours for a few more harsh kisses before trailing the kisses to the side of your neck. He trailed his kisses up to your ear as his right hand ran up your skirt and pushed your panties down roughly.</p>
<p>You arched your ass up at his cue and he quickly pulled them down.</p>
<p>“I need ya so bad, Y/N…” he nearly groaned, crawling off of you as he ripped your panties down your legs and off of you.</p>
<p>He stepped off of the bed and quickly kicked out of his boots and pushed his jeans to the floor, kicking out of them and leaving him in all his naked glory.</p>
<p>You smiled happily at the sight, lightly running your fingertips up and down your stomach as you watched him climb back onto the bed, looking at you with dangerous eyes and only one thing on his mind.</p>
<p>This made you shiver with pure excitement. Truth be told, you loved it when he took you just how he wanted to. It made you feel so alive and he was so fucking good at it!</p>
<p>He nudged his knees in between your legs.</p>
<p>You quickly obliged and spread them to the sides for him.</p>
<p>He grabbed his cock and pushed it inside you, groaning softly to himself as he watched your face contort with pleasure at the feeling. He lowered his body’s weight onto yours, pushing his forearms down on either side of your head and ghosting his lips with yours.</p>
<p>He looked down at you with uncertainty again as he tried to hold it together.</p>
<p>You ran your hands up and gripped his neck. You licked his upper lip with a playful smile.</p>
<p>“Come on, Daryl, baby…Please, fuck me,” you said, smiling happily to yourself as his eyes turned completely dark and he nodded to you.</p>
<p>His hands gripped your hair and he started to hit up into your hilt.</p>
<p>“Oh, shit!” you cried out in surprised bliss, looking up at him with your mouth agape as he started to hit into you so hard and deep.</p>
<p>“Fuckkk…” you whimpered, closing your eyes in pure bliss as he started to hit your spot so good and so hard.</p>
<p>The bed was squeaking so loud that for a second you thought you hoped no one could hear you. Then he pushed his lips back to yours to cover your cries of pleasure and he went right back to being the only thing on your mind.</p>
<p>He pushed his tongue into your mouth, wildly twirling his tongue around yours, grunting loudly after every hit as you both melted back into each other. He groaned to himself as he hit into you, getting closer to his high as he had his way with you. He looked over at you moaning with a happy smile on your face, your eyes closed as you rocked happily up and down with his cock.</p>
<p>He brought his right hand back to your leg and wrapped it around his lower back. He pulled his lips off of yours as he slowed down, putting as much pressure on your core as he could.</p>
<p>This caused you to cry out happily and open your eyes to him, wondering where his kiss had gone.</p>
<p>He slowly rocked up and down your core, deep inside you as you brought your eyes back to his.</p>
<p>“Come on, Y/N…Why don’t ya cum for me?” he asked, slowly swirling his core around yours a few more times before he began to mercilessly hit into your spot. </p>
<p>“Oh, God! Daryl!!” you cried out, looking up at him in pure lost confusion as he took you there like only he could.</p>
<p>He grunted with more determination in every hit as he watched you fall apart for him.</p>
<p>A few more deep, harsh hits and you came so hard for him.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck…FUCK!!” you cried out, closing your eyes as your body convulsed happily up and down onto his cock.</p>
<p>He had given you some amazing orgasms but this one was one for the books!</p>
<p>You shivered a little as you felt your amazing high course through you, biting your lip and moaning happily to yourself as you enjoyed it fully.</p>
<p>Daryl’s hands gripped your hair and he groaned in pained pleasure at the feeling of your pussy contracting happily over his cock as you came so hard and fast for him.</p>
<p>You locked eyes with his again and nodded, gripping your leg tighter around his waist and rocking your pussy up and down his cock.</p>
<p>His eyes rolled back in his head before they locked harshly with yours and he began to hit into you as fast and hard as he could.</p>
<p>So fast and hard that the headboard started to slam against the wall furiously.</p>
<p>You moaned loudly and wrapped your arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as this wolf of a man took you like only he could.</p>
<p>He grunted feverishly as he hit into you harder and harder until he slammed his cock deep inside you and came so hard.</p>
<p>“Ohh…Fuck?!!” he cried out, locking his cock inside you as he felt his orgasm hit and his nectar explode inside you.</p>
<p>His body was buzzing harder than he had ever remembered. He looked down at you panting with happy exhaustion. You were looking up at him like you already were ready for round two. He pulled nearly all the way out of you and then slammed his cock back into your hilt, groaning with a smile as he watched you cry out happily at the feeling.</p>
<p>He playfully hit into you with a cocky smirk a few more times before collapsing his body on top of yours.</p>
<p>He pushed his lips back to yours for a slow, sweet kiss as his buzz started to wear off. He had never known a woman like you. You loved to play rough just as much as he did, in fact, you loved it when he did. He loved that you let him be himself and take you just the way he wanted. He had never had so much love and pleasure in his life. But now thanks to you? Well, he was pretty sure that’s all his life would be from now on.</p>
<p>He brought his left hand up to cup the side of your face, looking at you like the precious gem you were.</p>
<p>“I love ya, Y/N. And I’m gonna spend the rest of my life showing ya just how much,” he said with a small, innocent smile on his lips.</p>
<p>You nodded with a happy smile of your own, running your hands softly up and down the sides of his neck.</p>
<p>“I know you will. I love you too… So, much, Daryl,” you said, leaning up to kiss his lips again.</p>
<p>You gave him a passionate kiss and then fell back to the mattress below him, still stroking the sides of his neck as you nudged your nose up at him with that same playful smirk that he loved about you.</p>
<p>“I’m yours, forever,” you said with a soft whisper.</p>
<p>“Careful what ya wish for sweetheart,” he growled with a smile as his eyes turned dark with lust again.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know just what I wished for…And here you are,” you said with a smile and pushed your lips authoritatively back to his, showing him again who was in charge here.</p>
<p>He groaned happily and swirled his tongue around yours for just a few laps before growling deep in his throat and changing the direction of the kiss as he glared you down.</p>
<p>You laughed, trying to take back control, but he wouldn’t let you. You pulled his lips off of yours and smirked up at him at his actions, silently telling him you loved him.</p>
<p>You ran your hands up into his hair, combing it back as you gazed up at him.</p>
<p>“Now what?” you asked with a smile, realizing for the first time in a long time that you two were completely alone and sequestered from the world outside.</p>
<p>He smiled sweetly down at you, kissing your lips softly before nuzzling your nose with his as he looked deep into your eyes.</p>
<p>“Now we can do anything ya want, Y/N,” he whispered back.</p>
<p>You looked up at him like him and this was all a dream. You smiled sweetly and nodded back to him.</p>
<p>“We could eat. I mean I am not the best cook in the world but how hard can it be?” you said with a laugh, realizing how many years it had actually been since you had had to cook for yourself.</p>
<p>He chuckled and nodded back.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go eat. Ya must be hungry,” he said, realizing you two hadn’t really eaten all day.</p>
<p>He pulled out of you, lowering your leg that was around his waist and climbed back and off the bed. He pulled his pants back on, buttoning and zipping them up securely. He left his shirt and boots laying on the ground. He leaned down and picked your panties up off the floor and offered them to you.</p>
<p>You smiled and climbed off the bed, grabbing the panties and dropping them back to the floor.</p>
<p>“Now where’s the fun in that?” you asked with a smirk and turned to walk out of the room towards the kitchen. You swayed your ass purposefully for him as you walked away.</p>
<p>He was behind you in seconds flat. He grabbed your ass harshly with one hand while his other arm wrapped around your body, pulling you back into him and his grip on you.</p>
<p>You looked up at him with a playful smile as he glared you down, already getting hard again for you.</p>
<p>“My wife sure has one hell of an ass,” he said with another smirk and let you go as quickly as he had grabbed you.</p>
<p>You laughed a little and started to walk down the hallway again.</p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it,” you said, looking back at him playfully before turning and disappearing into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Daryl grabbed his cock, giving it some relief and looked around at the empty house. It was so nice to know he didn’t have to worry about Negan and his men. He loved being able to be alone with you, a real life. He imagined all the ways you two could enjoy this house and it made him smile. He cleared his throat, reminding himself again how grateful he was to have you and this life and walked over into the kitchen.</p>
<p>He walked slowly down the hall and turned into the kitchen. He peeked his head into the doorway and smile to himself as he watched you humming to yourself and breaking eggs into a bowl. You danced over to the stove and put a pan onto one of the burners, bending over and trying to figure out how to turn it on.</p>
<p>He chuckled and walked over behind you, reaching over and putting his hand on yours.</p>
<p>“Ya gotta let it ignite first and then turn it to the temperature ya want,” he said, igniting the burner and then turning it down to a medium heat.</p>
<p>You looked over at him with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“We never had a gas burner,” you admitted, standing up and walking over to get the bowl of eggs.</p>
<p>You scrambled them quickly with a nearby fork and brought it over to the pan, pouring the eggs into it. You grabbed a spatula from a nearby utensil holder and began to swish the eggs around as they began to cook.</p>
<p>He walked over to you and held you in his arms, resting his chin on your shoulder as he watched you stir the eggs.</p>
<p>You sighed happily at his loving embrace and continued to stir the eggs.</p>
<p>“When I was younger my mom and dad were gone at the hospital a lot. This was the one thing I could make without nearly burning the house down…So, I hope you like eggs. We might be eating them a lot,” you said with a laugh, chopping the scrambled eggs up into smaller pieces until they were done.</p>
<p>You looked down at the handle controlling the gas under the burner and slowly turned it to the “Off” setting.</p>
<p>“Here, I got something,” he said, dropping his arms around you and turning around to walk over to the cupboard. He reached up and pulled something down. He turned around and started to unravel a piece of cloth.</p>
<p>You turned and watched as he unraveled it and walked back over to you, holding a small piece of some kind of jerky in his hand. He held it out to your mouth, waiting for you to try it.</p>
<p>You smiled gratefully over at him and opened your mouth.</p>
<p>He pushed the piece inside and then grabbed a small piece for himself, easily popping it into his mouth and chewing on it.</p>
<p>He shook his hair like a wild animal, nodding in approval to himself as he chomped on the salty meat.</p>
<p>“Mmm...” you moaned happily at the taste as you chewed on yours.</p>
<p>“What is it?” you asked as you swallowed it down.</p>
<p>“Deer jerky…Someone here caught one in the woods. So, they made a whole bunch to store for the winter,” he said.</p>
<p>He walked over and put a few pieces on each plate you had laid out for them on the counter. You grabbed the pan full of eggs and walked over to dish half out to you and half to him, setting the pan in the sink for later.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around you again, looking over at the two plates.</p>
<p>“See? We can make it work. Closest thing to eggs and bacon we got,” he said with a sweet kiss on the side of your neck as he swayed you sweetly in his arms. </p>
<p>You wrapped your arms around his and swayed back into him, loving this side of him. So open and exposed in every way when it was just the two of you. And for once that meant a working kitchen of your own. No more mess halls or assholes, just him.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold,” you said, hugging him one more time before reaching over to grab both plates.</p>
<p>He stepped back and sat down at the head of the table, watching as you brought the plates over. You sat his down in front of him and set your plate next to his. You got you both a fork and a bottle of water and placed them in front of both plates before sitting down to eat.</p>
<p>You looked over at him and noticed a peculiar look on his face.</p>
<p>“What?” you asked, tucking your hair behind your ear as you stared quizzically back at him.</p>
<p>Daryl shook his head and smiled over at you.</p>
<p>“Nothin’. I was just thinkin’ how nice this is,” he said with a smile before grabbing his fork and focusing on his food.</p>
<p>You looked over at him curiously another moment, smiling as you watched him so content to just be here with you, eating dinner together. Like a normal couple. Like a real life.</p>
<p>You both ate ravenously. You didn’t realize how hungry you actually had been until the food hit your stomach. Daryl’s jerky was the perfect addition to your eggs and you both ate it down as if it had been a week since you had eaten.</p>
<p>You slammed your fork down, grabbing the last bit of the eggs and scooping them into your mouth. You grabbed your water bottle and guzzled it down, looking over at Daryl to see him shoveling the last of his eggs eagerly into his mouth, his mouth down at the side of the plate as he used his finger to help shovel the eggs into it.</p>
<p>You laughed a little to yourself almost joking on your water in the process.</p>
<p>You swiftly gulped and put the water bottle down as you watched Daryl finish.</p>
<p>He looked up and over at you realizing you had been watching him shove the food into his mouth. He smiled and shrugged, leaning back in his chair. His eyes never left yours as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a cocky look on his face, knowing that look in your eye all too well. He loved how much you wanted him, always. He then pushed his chair back a little and pushed his hands down onto his thighs.</p>
<p>You couldn’t help falling even more in love with him every time he showed you his dominant side and he did it without words better than any man you had ever known.</p>
<p>You smiled, got up, and walked over to him. You straddled his legs, still standing as you brought your hands to his neck. He began to softly run his fingertips up and down your outer thighs, with each lap venturing further up your skirt.</p>
<p>He said all he had to with that look in his eye and before you knew it, he had gripped your bare ass under your dress and stood up. The chair fell harshly to the floor but neither one of you flinched. Daryl pushed his body against yours, pushing your ass into the table behind you with hands firmly on you.</p>
<p>“My, my, Mr. Dixon…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so bold with me,” you said with a glint of happy humor in your eyes as you watched him claim you again.</p>
<p>“Does that bother ya? *Mrs.* Dixon?” he asked with a happy smirk as he slowly ran his hands up and down your ass.</p>
<p>You looked down at his gorgeous naked chest, running your hands up and down it as you licked your lips with pure desire.</p>
<p>“No, definitely not…” you said, flitting your eyes up to his as you ran your hands up his neck and into his hair, massaging it lovingly as you stared deeply back into his eyes.</p>
<p>“I love that you can be yourself around me,” you admitted with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“I just can’t help it. You set me on fire, Y/N. Always have,” he said, his eyes getting soft with love again as he exposed his thoughts to you.</p>
<p>“You are fire,” you said, looking up at him with loving intrigue as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled your body closer into his.</p>
<p>“So, how do you want me next, Daryl?” you asked, glaring him down with pure intent, impatiently awaiting your next round of pleasure.</p>
<p>His eyes turned dark again as you taunted him with only a look, the one he loved so much.</p>
<p>He looked over at the table behind you with a smirk.</p>
<p>“How ‘bout right here?” he asked, glaring you down as he walked into you and ran his hand behind you to swiftly throw his plate off the table and to the floor.</p>
<p>It shattered into pieces, but his hard eyes never wavered as they bore into your soul.</p>
<p>You jumped up onto the table and laid back, looking at your plate with a devilish smile as you pushed yours to the ground too.</p>
<p>You looked back up at him with a devilish smile on your face as you beckoned him to you, pushing and pulling your finger back and forth toward you.</p>
<p>He watched as his hands came to your outer thighs and he slid them up them. He slid them up, moving your skirt up with his hands until his hands were on your hips and your skirt was hiked nearly all the way up.</p>
<p>You ran your hands up and down your stomach as you watched him unbutton and unzip his pants, pushing them down to the ground. He stepped out of them and kicked them confidently behind him.</p>
<p>He walked in between your legs as he grabbed his cock, pumping it up and down at the sight of you looking up at him with the same begging eyes you always had for him.</p>
<p>He ran the tip of his cock up and down your wet folds and clenched his jaw at the feeling.</p>
<p>“Always so fucking ready for me,” he growled as if to himself as his eyes glared yours down.</p>
<p>“Always, baby…” you said, reaching your arms up towards him, beckoning him to be back in your arms again.</p>
<p>He nodded silently to you and slowly pushed his cock inside you. He leaned his body down on top of yours, pushing his forearms down onto either side of your head as he pushed his entire weight onto you.</p>
<p>“Oh, Daryl…” you whimpered, quickly running your hands up and down his back as you started to rock your pussy and your hips up and down his cock.</p>
<p>He growled, his eyes turning darker still at your actions and started to match your fast rhythm.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes!” you cried out, loving the pressure as he matched you hit for hit.</p>
<p>You two rocked to the perfect rhythm of each other with pure carnal disbelief in your eyes as you stared each other down.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Ya like that?” he asked, trying to hold off as he slowly and harshly hit into you.</p>
<p>You nodded rapidly, looking deep into his eyes as you held onto him for dear life, wrapping your legs around his lower back as he fucked you so good and slow.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby… I love the way you fuck me so good,” you said, smiling up at him for a second until he started putting even more pressure on you and speeding up.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes!” you cried out, closing your eyes and arching your body up into him further at the feeling.</p>
<p>You started to rock your hips up and down against his, creating the most amazing friction as you two started to speed up in perfect rhythm together.</p>
<p>The table started to bump and bounce back and forth with your bodies, the thin legs starting to squeak and give way.</p>
<p>“Baby...” you whimpered, patting his back and looking up into his eyes with a smile.</p>
<p>“Baby…Maybe we should get off,” you said as you continued to rock your hips up and down with his.</p>
<p>“That’s what I was goin’ for,” Daryl growled, starting to fuck you hard.</p>
<p>“Oh!” you cried out, trying desperately to hold your gaze with his.</p>
<p>“No, off of the table, Daryl!” you said with a small giggle at his response.</p>
<p>Daryl turned his attention to the uneasy surface underneath you two and noticed it was starting to wobble. He nodded in agreement and pulled himself out of you. He climbed off the table and pulled you up and to your feet beside him. Right as you jumped off the entire table collapsed into pieces.</p>
<p>You both looked over at each other and laughed.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll need a new one of those,” you said with another laugh as you stared at the rubble.</p>
<p>Daryl stepped in front of you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you back into him.</p>
<p>“I’ll build ya one, Y/N,” Daryl said, looking deep into your eyes with a happy smile.</p>
<p>He looked back over at the flimsy collapsed table and huffed.</p>
<p>“And a sturdy one at that,” he said.</p>
<p>He looked back over into your eyes and smiled at the sweet smile on your lips at his offer.</p>
<p>“Now, where were we?” he growled, his playful smirk returning as he turned you sideways and started walking you back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>You laughed, throwing your head back for a moment before looking back at him with a playful smile all your own.</p>
<p>“I believe…Getting off?” you said, smiling up at him with amusement as he walked you backward.</p>
<p>He smiled, his eyes still dark as ever and he walked you back until your back hit the sidewall next to the oven.</p>
<p>He glared you down with that playful, dark smile as he swiftly slid his hands down to your thighs, gripping them roughly.</p>
<p>You took his cue and swiftly wrapped your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>He pulled you up off the ground by his hands on your thighs and your whole body jumped up and fell back against the wall. Daryl looked down, dipping his hips just enough to push his big, throbbing cock and inside you.</p>
<p>He grunted at the feeling, pushing his body back into yours and his left forearm against the wall. He kept his right hand firmly under your left thigh, using it as leverage to keep you up against the wall.</p>
<p>You wrapped your legs around him as tight as you could as he filled you again.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck! That feels so fucking good!” you cried out as he slowly fucked your up and down against the wall, with amazing hard pressure.  </p>
<p>Daryl glared you down as he watched you fall apart for him as he sped up his cock inside you, hitting your spot just right.</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh! Yeah! Fuck!!” you cried out with every hit, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the full sense of pleasure of his hits.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Ya like that?!” he growled, speeding up even more; it turned Daryl so much when he watched you loving his cock.</p>
<p>“YES! Baby…Don’t stop…” you cried out and then whimpered, feeling your high coming like a freight train.</p>
<p>“I ain’t gonna stop till ya cum for me, Y/N,” he growled hitting into you mercilessly as you both held onto each other for dear life.</p>
<p>He hit into you quickly and as hard as he could until you came so hard for him.</p>
<p>“YES! FUCK! DARYL?!!” you cried out as you hit your amazing high, still bouncing swiftly up and down his cock as your pussy convulsed over it.</p>
<p>This feeling coupled with watching you cum sent Daryl over the edge in a few seconds, jackhammering into your cumming pussy’s hilt until he slammed it deep inside and came so hard inside you.</p>
<p>“Oh! FUCK?!” he groaned loudly with confused bliss as he hit his high, pinning you to the wall as he let the amazing feeling course through his veins.</p>
<p>He stared over into your eyes in disbelief, panting away his high.</p>
<p>You leaned your head back against the wall and smiled a happy, hazy smile back. You shook your head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“That’s was amazing!” you said, keeping your awe-filled eyes on his.</p>
<p>He nodded in agreement, leaning over to give you a harsh, slow kiss as he pulled out of you and slowly dropped you back to your feet.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around your waist again and pulled you into him. He pushed his lips to yours a couple more times before resting his sweaty forehead against yours as he looked deep into your eyes as he held you tight.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I get to keep ya…” he said, looking sincerely and lovingly into your eyes.</p>
<p>You wrapped your arms loosely around his neck and leaned in to ghost your lips with his.</p>
<p>“Likewise,” you said and then closed your eyes, and leaned your lips back to his. </p>
<p>After another slow, sweet kiss he pulled his lips off of yours, leaning back a little to cup your face. He looked your postcoital face over as he brushed his thumbs back and forth, softly, across your cheeks.</p>
<p>His ever-loving eyes came back to yours.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do now, Mrs. Daryl Dixon?” he asked, with another bright smile at the title.</p>
<p>You smiled brightly back. You ran your hands up his chest and they landed softly on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You know what I would love?” you asked, looking up at him with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asked, softly smiling back at you.</p>
<p>“I would LOVE a nice hot bath before bed,” you said truthfully.</p>
<p>He smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want this week, you get,” he said, kissing your lips one more time before turning around to walk towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>You watched him strut away, admiring his gorgeous body and backside as he did so.</p>
<p>You tilted your head with a smile and asked jokingly, “Will that always be the case?”</p>
<p>He stopped and turned halfway to look back at you with that confident smirk that always drove you wild.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, as long as you’re good to me, I’ll be good to you…” he said with a wink and a smile before turning and walking off.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go get you that bath ready,” he said as he walked off.</p>
<p>You tried to pick up the broken pieces of the table and put them to the side of the room while he drew you a bath.</p>
<p>You heard the water shut off and you walked into the bathroom to find Daryl in the already.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t like baths,” you said with slight sarcasm in your eyes as you walked in and shut and locked the door behind you.</p>
<p>“I do with you,” he said as he reached out his hand to you from under the water.</p>
<p>You smiled and graciously took it, stepping into the water and sitting in between his legs. You smiled, closing your eyes as you laid back, laying your back onto his chest as you enjoyed the wet warmth of the water.</p>
<p>“And I wonder why that is? Could it be the naked woman aspect?” you asked, laughing a little to yourself, letting your arms freely flow atop the warm water.</p>
<p>You sighed happily as you felt his arms wrap firmly around your body and his lips come to your ear.</p>
<p>“That definitely could be a major factor…” he said, sweetly kissing the spot he knew you loved, just below your ear.</p>
<p>You smiled, looking over at him happily as you wrapped your arms around his, which held you firmly into his body. This was the only place you ever wanted to be for the rest of your life.</p>
<p>You looked down into the water and pulled his arms off of your body. You put your hands in his, intertwining your fingers and smiling down at the wedding rings on your fingers.</p>
<p>“What do you think our life’s gonna be like here, Daryl?” you asked.</p>
<p>He looked down at you curiously and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…Normal, I guess. Well, as normal as it can be,” he said with a huff at the thought.</p>
<p>You wrapped your arms and his around your body securely again and nestled into the nape of his neck, closing your eyes.</p>
<p>“Tell me about our life together, Daryl. Tell me about our future…” you asked.</p>
<p>Daryl looked down at you and smiled. He then looked away towards the bathroom door, mentally picturing this house with you now in it.</p>
<p>“We could get a dog,” he suggested, looking down at you with a smile as you laughed into his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted a dog,” you admitted.</p>
<p>“Could we name him Baxter? My friend when I was little had a dog named Baxter,” you said.</p>
<p>“Sure, we could name him Baxter,” Daryl said with a smile at the thought.</p>
<p>You fought back a yawn as you smiled and nodded back to him, your eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“I saw that,” Daryl said.</p>
<p>“What?” you asked, nestling into his body even further.</p>
<p>“You’re tired, Y/N. Let’s get some rest,” he said, reaching down with his toe and unplugging the drain.</p>
<p>You nodded in agreement, forcing your eyes open and your body up. You stepped out of the tub with Daryl not far behind you. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around you. He grabbed another one for himself and wrapped it around his waist.</p>
<p>You two walked back into the bedroom and went inside. Once inside Daryl shut and locked the door.</p>
<p>He turned around and watched you dry your body off and quickly wrap it around yourself again. You were shivering a little.</p>
<p>Daryl walked over his dresser and pulled out one of his favorite oversized t-shirts and pushed it over your head.</p>
<p>You smiled and pushed your arms through it. It went about halfway down your thighs, making it the perfect nightshirt.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you said with a grateful smile and another yawn.</p>
<p>Daryl reached down, grabbed your panties, and handing them to you.</p>
<p>You put them on and swiftly climbed into bed and under the covers.</p>
<p>You looked groggily over at him as you watched him walk towards his dresser again. He pulled some white boxer-briefs out of one of the drawers. He set them on top of the dresser and pulled his towel off of his waist. You watch happily as he dried off his entire gorgeous body off and stepped into his boxer-briefs.</p>
<p>Daryl turned around towards the bed and noticed you have been eying him with that look he knew so well again. He looked at you sideways with a small smirk as he climbed into bed beside you.</p>
<p>You smiled at him as he settled in beside you under the covers. You turned on your side and lifted your head.</p>
<p>Daryl smiled and outstretched his arm you so that you could lay on it.</p>
<p>You snuggled in really close to him, as close as you could, laying your hand on his chest and resting your leg in between his. You ran your hand slowly down his stomach.</p>
<p>His hand came down and stopped it.</p>
<p>You groggily blinked up at him.</p>
<p>“Get some rest, Y/N. We’ve got plenty of time for that tomorrow. Ya need to sleep,” Daryl said in a soft whisper.</p>
<p>You nodded. Looking up at him with a sleepy smile, bring that same hand up to cup the side of his face.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want this day to end,” you said, smiling up at him as you thought about how amazing everything had been today.</p>
<p>He smiled softly and nodded.</p>
<p>“I know,” he said placing a soft kiss on your forehead before returning his loving eyes to yours.</p>
<p>“But we’ve got the rest of our lives to have days like this. I promise,” Daryl whispered, leaning down and giving you a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>He looked deep into your eyes with his lips ghosting yours.</p>
<p>“I love you, Y/N… And I promise I will always love you just as much on any day to come as I do right now,” Daryl said, his heart skipping a little as he thought about just how true and pure his love was for you.</p>
<p>You smiled a happy, bright smile, caressing the side of his face again.</p>
<p>“You’re all I want, baby. You’re all I ever want…I love you, Daryl,” you said, looking up at him with pure love as your eyes started drooping again.</p>
<p>Daryl smiled at the sight and leaned down to softly kiss your forehead again.</p>
<p>“Sleep, Y/N,” he whispered, admiring your beautiful face as you nodded and closed your eyes.</p>
<p>He leaned over and turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand beside him and the nestled down further into the bed and into you.</p>
<p>You sighed happily as you felt his arms wrap securely around you, falling quickly into a happy, exhausted slumber.</p>
<p>Daryl stayed awake for a while longer listening to you sleep in his arms, just enjoying having all of you finally to himself…His New Bride. His Wife. Forever.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>You awoke the next morning to the sunlight shining in on you. Usually, this would make you cranky, knowing you had to survive another day. But then, you remembered that you didn’t have to just survive today. Today you just had to spend it with the love of your life doing whatever the two of you wanted.</p>
<p>You turned and looked over, noticing Daryl wasn’t in the bed with you anymore. So, you got up, tossing the blankets off of you and walked out of the bedroom. You could smell some sweet aroma coming from the kitchen, so you walked toward it. Your stomach growled a little at the smell and you held it as you walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>You smiled when you saw Daryl flipping something in a pan over the stove, wearing a small white apron at his waist with only his boxer-briefs on underneath it.</p>
<p>You laughed a little at the sight, with the happiest smile on your lips.</p>
<p>This caused Daryl to turn his head and attention toward you.</p>
<p>He smiled happily over at you, bringing the pan over to a plate on the counter, flopping a few more pancakes onto it before turning his smile and his attention back to you.</p>
<p>“You’re awake just in time,” he said walking over to you and kissing your lips sweetly before bringing the pan and spatula back to the stovetop and setting them there.</p>
<p>“In time for what?” you asked with happy intrigue.</p>
<p>“In time for pancakes,” he said, bringing a plate full of pancakes over to you from the counter.</p>
<p>You took in the scent, inhaling it with a smile on your face.</p>
<p>He walked over to you with the plate of pancakes and grinned a little as he watched you look over at the table in the corner. Or rather the rubble in the corner that used to be your table.</p>
<p>“Where are we going to eat?” you asked, looking up at him with a sheepish grin as you thought back to the night before.</p>
<p>You both chuckled a little and he nudged his nose up to respond.</p>
<p>“I thought we could eat it in bed,” he said with the cock of his eyebrow as he looked you over.</p>
<p>“I don’t know… I mean are you really sure we will actually get to eating?” you asked with a smirk over at him as you ran your hands up and down his strong arms.</p>
<p>You were already craving him again.</p>
<p>He smirked and nudged his nose up at you again with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>“Ya really need me that bad, huh?” he said with a smirk.</p>
<p>You nodded, watching your hands run up and down his arms with pure desire in your eyes.</p>
<p>“I always need you,” you said, looking up at him with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>He smiled sweetly back at you at your words.</p>
<p>“How bout we eat these in bed and then I’ll lay ya down again?” he said with a soft smile, kissing your lips slowly a few times.</p>
<p>You nodded and turned to walk back out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>Daryl took a moment to appreciate you as you walked out in front of him in only his t-shirt and then followed you back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>You looked back at him as you walked down the hallway back to the bedroom and laughed with glee as you watched him quickly follow you back to paradise; each other.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>This is how you spent the next few days; entangled in one another every second of every day. When you had to come up for air or food you did so quickly before rushing back into each other’s arms.</p>
<p>On the fifth day, you awoke to the sound of birds chirping and children laughing from the open window.</p>
<p>You blinked your eyes open, basking in the light rays from the sun as they streamed in from the window. You smiled to yourself as you looked up at Daryl. He had one arm wrapped around you and the other resting across his forehead.</p>
<p>You allowed yourself, in this precious moment, to feel completely at peace with this place and with this man you loved so much. You nestled your body further into his, nuzzling your head on his chest, smiling at the sound of his heartbeat. You traced your finger absentmindedly around his chest, thinking about everything you two had gone through to get here.</p>
<p>You heard the children laughing again and looked up at Daryl imagining what it would be like to have a child with him. You smiled wider as you imagined the scenario in your head. You laughed a little as you imagined Daryl trying to change a diaper or feed the child with frustration. Then you imagined him helping the child grow up and protecting it and you and what that would look like in this world.</p>
<p>With Alexandria, it could work. You thought, peering up at him curiously.</p>
<p>Daryl stirred awake, feeling your eyes on him as he blinked his eyes open. He winced at the bright sunshine as it hit his eyes, wincing as his eyes adjusted.</p>
<p>He looked down into your eyes, noticing that you were deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Mornin’… What’s wrong?” Daryl asked, looking over at you with a little concern as his brain restarted for the day.</p>
<p>You looked up at him, snapping back to the current moment at his voice. You smiled happily, hugging him good morning as you shook your head.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Nothing at all is wrong,” you said with a happy sigh, leaning up and giving him a loving kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>Daryl smiled to himself as you came up to kiss him, hugging you closer into him and pushing his lips back to yours.</p>
<p>You leaned back onto his shoulder when his lips left yours, looking up at the ceiling with that peculiar look again in your eyes.</p>
<p>“Are ya sure?” Daryl asked, staring over at you with wonder, trying to figure out that was currently running through your mind.</p>
<p>You laughed a little, peering over at him curiously for a second before turning your eyes and body back into his.</p>
<p>“You’ll think it’s silly,” you said, rolling your eyes and laughing softly to yourself.</p>
<p>“What?” Daryl asked, rubbing your back as he stared back at you with his own confused smile.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll tell you. But don’t freak out,” you said with a nervous smile as you climbed on top of his body and straddled his stomach pushing your hands up and down his chest.</p>
<p>Daryl readjusted as you climbed onto him and brought his hands to your lower back. He softly ran his fingertips up and down it as he smiled up at you with playful eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re bored with me already. Cuz I still have so many plans for you,” he said, wiggling his hips underneath you a few times before pausing and letting you satisfy his curiosity.</p>
<p>You laughed, smiling down at him as you ran your hands lovingly up and down his chest and stomach.</p>
<p>You looked down at your hands as they caressed him and shook your head.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that. It could *never* be that…” you said, biting your lip a little as you brought your nervous eyes back to his.</p>
<p>“So, what is it?” Daryl asked, his eyes softening as he looked back up at you with a reassuring smile as he caressed your back.</p>
<p>You shrugged, smiling to yourself as you took a breath.</p>
<p>“I was just thinking…Wondering…” you looked out the window and then back at him as you pushed the words out of your mouth.</p>
<p>“Wondering…What it might be like to…maybe…someday…have a baby,” you said, looking over at him with uncertainty as you finally finished your sentence.</p>
<p>Daryl looked over at you in shock as he took in your words.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t…” Daryl stuttered, his mind racing with every thought you had been grappling with about such an idea.</p>
<p>“It’s okay…We don’t have to talk about it right now…I mean it could be years or not at all,” you said, backtracking a little in fear at his reaction.</p>
<p>Daryl smiled a little smile to himself at a rare moment of insecurity in you and brought his hands down to run up and down your thighs.</p>
<p>This caused you to look back at him with a small hopefully smile at his reassuring touch.</p>
<p>He smiled wider up at you as you brought your beautiful, hopeful, eyes back to his.</p>
<p>“I love ya, Y/N…And any kid we would bring into the world I’d love just as much. You know that,” Daryl said his heart swelling with a happy smile on his lips as he thought about it.</p>
<p>“Really?” you asked with that sweet smile he loved so much.</p>
<p>Daryl nodded and smiled, putting his hands over yours protectively.</p>
<p>“Is that really somethin’ you’d want?” he asked sincerely.</p>
<p>You shrugged, looking away toward the open window again.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I just look at this place and think if I was ever to raise a child in this world it would be here…And with you…and only you,” you said, bringing your happy misty eyes back to his.</p>
<p>His heart melted as he watched your sincere eyes back to his.</p>
<p>“Ya really think I’d be any good at it?” Daryl asked, looking at you with insecurity in his eyes now.</p>
<p>You laughed.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you be?” you asked, laughing again as you leaned down and over him until your lips were nearly touching.</p>
<p>“You’re the sweetest, kindest man I’ve ever known,” you said, looking at him with pure serious love as you said these words to him.</p>
<p>He smiled back up at you, taking in your beautiful eyes as you spoke so sweetly to him.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he said softly and pulled your body down full on top of his with his hands in yours.</p>
<p>You easily obeyed and fell onto his chest with your lips just inches from his as you pushed your hands into his hair.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around you as you settled into him, kissing your lips softly once before laying his head back down on his pillow as he smiled up at you.</p>
<p>“I’d love to have one with you someday…” he said with a sincere, happy smile.</p>
<p>“Really?” you asked with slight surprise.</p>
<p>“Really,” he said, planting a sweet kiss on your lips before speaking again.</p>
<p>“I want everything with you, Y/N…,” he said, kissing you softly again before slowly stroking your face with his hands as he gazed deep into your eyes.</p>
<p>You smiled down into his eyes as you nuzzled back and forth into his hands.</p>
<p>“I wanna feel you again,” you said with a smile as you reached behind you and rub on his morning wood.</p>
<p>You let out a soft moan at the feeling of it throbbing for you. You smiled sweetly at him, kissing his lips a few times before rolling over onto the back beside him on the bed.</p>
<p>You raised your hands above your head, resting them against the headboard as you wiggled your body back and forth, looking over at him with a playful, sweet smile.</p>
<p>“Come here, baby,” you said, beckoning him to you.</p>
<p>Daryl smiled and rolled over on top of you, fitting into your body with his like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.</p>
<p>You spread your legs apart as he slowly descended down onto you.</p>
<p>He laid his body’s full weight on top of you, just like he knew you loved, kissing the tip of your nose. He rested his forearms on either side of your face as he sank into you.</p>
<p>You sighed at the feeling of him coming home to you and with a happy smile brought your hands up and into his hair. You massaged it softly as you both looked deeply into each other’s eyes. You said all you were feeling with just a look. No words in this moment were needed. You were everything you both had craved for your entire lives. The amount of love and loyalty that you two felt for each other was nothing short of magical.</p>
<p>He smiled down at you as he thought about all the amazing times you two had had together and about all the ones still to come. He loved you so much. So much so that sometimes words just weren’t enough. So right now? He was going to show you the best way he knew how.</p>
<p>His eyes and his sweet smile never left you as he pivoted his body and reached down in between your bodies. He grabbed his cock and brought the tip over to your folds. He slowly ran it up and down them a few times until you were wet and then slowly pushed his way inside you. As he did, he slowly sank back down onto you, pushing his forearms down on either side of your head.</p>
<p>You moaned softly as he entered you, smiling up at him as he sank into you. You brought your hands up into his hair, massaging it lovingly as slowly started to pump himself in and out of you.</p>
<p>“Oh…Oh!” you moaned happily as he started to slowly work on you like only he could.</p>
<p>Daryl smiled, dipping down to give your lips a slow, sensual kiss. He grabbed ahold of your tongue and swirled it around with pure passion, closing his eyes and moaning happily to himself as he got lost in all of you.</p>
<p>He moved inside you faster when he felt you get wetter with his kiss. He pulled his lips from yours and nudged your head to the side with his nose.</p>
<p>You happily obliged, turning your head to the side so that he could have free reign of your neck. He chuckled into your ear at your eager obedience before slowly kissing your neck up and down.</p>
<p>The combination of his cock inside you and his lips on your skin was nothing short of magical. You moaned happily to yourself, closing your eyes with a smile as took in the amazing sensation.</p>
<p>You started to rock your hips up and down with his, finding his rhythm quickly. Once you found the rhythm you whimpered, happily rocking up and down on his cock as he brought you toward your high. His lips devoured your neck while his cock slammed in and out of you, faster at your hips behest.</p>
<p>You could feel your high building as you rocked up and down more eagerly with his cock.</p>
<p>Daryl grunted as he hit into you harder, harshly sucking on your neck a few times causing you to whimper his name at the amazing feeling.</p>
<p>“Oh, Daryl…” you moaned at the feeling, running your hands up and down his back feverishly.  </p>
<p>Daryl kissed his way up your neck to your ear as he hit into you harder, making you cry out in pure pleasure.</p>
<p>“I love to hear ya cry out to me, Y/N,” he whispered, grunting as he hit into you harder and faster.</p>
<p>“Ahh!” you cried out again, slamming your hips back up into his harsher yourself.</p>
<p>You two began to collide together just right, hitting your spot just right as you slammed your bodies together feverishly.</p>
<p>Your mind was a blur all you could feel was his breath in your ear and him slamming against you with pure passion.</p>
<p>“Oh, God, Daryl?” you moaned, your face contorting with confused bliss as he brought towards your brink.</p>
<p>You felt his scruff colliding back and forth on the side of your face and neck as he burrowed into you with his cock.</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby…Cum for me…” Daryl grunted, trying to hold off as he brought you to the brink.</p>
<p>You moaned in confused happiness holding onto him for dear life as you rocked up and down faster and harder until you came for him.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! Daryl!” you cried out loudly as you came so good for him, shivering as you felt the amazing high running through every cell in your body simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Y/N!” Daryl growled into your neck, hitting into your hilt and jackhammering roughly into your contracting pussy until he hit harshly into you and exploded deep inside you.</p>
<p>He groaned happily as he released his seed into you, loving the feeling of the release. You were so wet, warm, and inviting.</p>
<p>He groaned again happily hitting into your hilt playfully a few more times before collapsing on top of you.</p>
<p>You sighed happily at the feeling, letting your legs fall to the sides of the mattress again. You softly caressed his back as you both enjoyed the moment. After a few moments of silence, Daryl kissed your neck sweetly, running his lips up to your ear.</p>
<p>“So, fucking, sweet…” he said, nuzzling his nose against the side of your neck and kissing it happily a few more times.</p>
<p>“You are,” you said in a whisper, smiling to yourself as you felt his loving afterglow kisses on your neck.</p>
<p>“I want to stay like this forever…Here in your arms,” you said with another happy sigh, closing your eyes with a relaxed smile on your lips.</p>
<p>Daryl smiled at your words and nodded, leaning back to look you in the eye.</p>
<p>“I’m here for ya, Y/N. Whenever you want me,” he said with the rise of an eyebrow and a playful smile.</p>
<p>You smiled playfully back and ran your hands up and down his back.</p>
<p>“I always want you, you know that,” you said, pulling him in for a passionate kiss; one of the millions more to come.</p>
<p>Daryl moaned happily as he pressed his lips back to yours and sunk back into you.</p>
<p>You two spent the rest of your honeymoon locked away finding every moment you could to show each other just how happy you were to have found one another.</p>
<p>You two didn’t realize it yet. But this was the week you conceived your very first child…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>